


persuasion

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: I doubt sleep is what you had in mind.





	

Years of habit are hard to break and Rose finds herself waking with the sun’s rising.  She presses closer to Alisha, attempting to block out the light even while knowing it is futile.  Nuzzling against the curve of Alisha’s shoulder, Rose places lingering kisses along bare skin, content to laze about while taking in the sound of Alisha’s soft and steady breathing.

Though she would love nothing more than to lose herself in their combined warmth and sleep the morning away, Rose does not truly mind waking so early.  Not when it allows her these quiet moments alone with Alisha.  

It is rare to see the princess so at ease, the lines of tension nearly absent as she sleeps, and Rose only wishes that it could happen more often.  As much as she admires Alisha’s dedication to her people, there is no helping the sharp pang in her chest whenever she finds the princess forgetting to take care of herself in return.  

A light murmur breaks the silence and Rose wraps one arm around Alisha’s waist, not quite ready to let this moment come to an end.  Alisha stretches, slow to wake and Rose smiles as she catches her name among the garbled sleep talk.  

It is only a matter of time before Alisha will be fully awake, clumsily pulling her uniform from its place and dressing for the day ahead.  And as enjoyable as that is, Rose has something else in mind.  She shifts closer, tightening her grip around Alisha’s waist and keeping her in place.  Alisha murmurs something unintelligible as she falls back to the pillow, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Soft laughter reaches Rose’s ears and she lets her grip loosen just a bit.  Her hand slips beneath the hem of Alisha’s shirt, tickling along smooth skin until she hears a gasp.  Alisha attempts to squirm out of the hold but Rose is not about to let her go just yet.  

“Ro-Rose!”  Alisha inhales sharply as Rose’s fingers glide along her navel.  “I-I should… There are…”  Her words trail off with a squeak as Rose reaches her side, brushing against a particularly sensitive spot.

“You don’t have any meetings…”  Rose brushes a kiss against the shell of Alisha’s ear.  Her hand trails lower, lingering along the swell of Alisha’s hip. “I don’t have to be anywhere.  We could… stay here, sleep in.”  She pauses, her fingers tickling the top of Alisha’s thigh. “I could make it worth your while.”

“I doubt sleep…”  Alisha stills Rose’s hand, voice low and breathless, “…is what you have in mind.”

“And I notice you aren’t saying no.”  Rose breathes against the soft skin of Alisha’s neck, pressing feather light kisses wherever she can reach and smirking when she feels the slight shiver that runs through Alisha’s body.  

Alisha twists in Rose’s hold, turning to face her.  One hand reaches out to cup Rose’s cheek, fingers stroking over the line of her jaw. “Perhaps if someone were to ask nicely.”

“I believe that can be arranged.”  Rose settles her hand along Alisha’s lower back, fingers toying with the band of her shorts.  “Would you allow me the honor-“

Lips are pressing against her own before she can complete the question but Rose does not mind as she finds herself lost in the kiss.  She pulls away just long enough to catch her breath before leaning her forehead against Alisha’s and enjoying the sound of her breathless laughter.

“Was that a yes?”


End file.
